


Of Speedsters and Haunted Houses

by st4rlabsforever (omaken)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/st4rlabsforever
Summary: Cisco raises an eyebrow. “Remember what happened when that zombie jumped out at you?” Barry only stares back defiantly. “You vibrated and flashed out of the haunted house. It took us two hours to convince that kid that he was seeing things.”Or: that time Iris dragged Barry and Cisco to a haunted house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on [tumblr](http://st4rlabsforever.tumblr.com)

“Why do I have to wear this?” Barry groans, tugging at the metallic bracelet on his wrist.

“Because,” Cisco says, “last year you almost outed yourself as the Flash when we tried to do this.”

“ _Cisco_ , no I didn’t.” Barry pouts like a petulant child, and Cisco can’t believe this is the same man who’s saved the world ten times over.

Cisco raises an eyebrow. “Remember what happened when that zombie jumped out at you?” Barry only stares back defiantly. “You vibrated and flashed out of the haunted house. It took us two hours to convince that kid that he was seeing things.”

“Okay, fine,” Barry finally concedes, “maybe I overreacted a little.” Cisco snorts. “But it won’t happen this year.”

“Sorry, no can do, buddy. It’s too risky.” He claps Barry on the back as Barry stares unhappily at the power-dampening bracelet. “Besides, you’ve got me and Iris to cling to, right?”

Before Barry can answer, Iris steps out of the bathroom, fresh as a daisy and brimming with excitement. She claps her hands together and says, “You boys ready? This is going to be amazing, I just hope that it’s actually scary this year.”

“Scratch that,” Cisco whispers in Barry’s ear, “you’ve got me to cling to.”

Barry, if possible, pouts even harder.

*

Cisco is genuinely concerned his wrist might fracture. Apparently, the power-dampening cuff has done nothing to dampen the fact that Barry has strength far beyond that of a normal human now.

“Dude, you’re actually gonna snap my arm in half if you keep squeezing it like that.”

“Sorry!” Barry chirps, and readjusts his grip accordingly as they round a corner. “It’s just, I can’t – _OH MY GOD!_ ”

Cisco heart drops into his stomach and feels like it’s about to fall out his butt. Barry’s squeezing his entire body so tightly that Cisco’s circulation is actually being cut off. And Cisco’s trying his best to put on a brave face, but his heart is pounding, and it’s not exactly like he isn’t scared of haunted houses himself.

The zombie nurse just stares impassively at them as they try to inch their way around her. Barry lets off a whimper, and when they’re finally on the other side of the hall, they take off in a sprint.

Iris’s disembodied voice comes from somewhere further in. “Come on, guys. You’re gonna miss the best part!”

*

“Come on, Cisco. You have to get us out here!” Barry sounds frantic as he shifts further behind Cisco, puts his hands on his shoulders, and positions Cisco like a human shield.

“M-me?” Cisco says. The rustling all around them is getting louder. He wraps an arm around Barry and pulls him close. At least, the extra body heat makes him feel a bit safer. “Wh-what am I supposed to do?”

“You’re Vibe! You can open breaches and – and take down armed bank robbers.”

“Dude, I’m not opening a breach in here.”

“You have to get us out of here.”

“Let’s just –  ** _OH SHIT_**.” An entire hoard zombies charges out from behind the curtains of the makeshift hospital room, and Cisco shrieks. Well, it could have been his voice or Barry’s. Or both. He’s not entirely sure.

“Screw this,” Cisco says, and pulls Barry down the hallway and into a side room as the hoard begins to give chase. He sends off a vibrational blast at Barry’s wrist. The dampener shatters, and before Cisco even has time to blink, Barry’s got him in a bridal carry. He can feel Barry’s entire body shaking.

“Get us out of here,” Cisco hollers.

A second later, and they’re back in their apartment. Barry collapses in a heap of gangly limbs as Cisco takes a deep, steady breath.

“Never again,” Barry moans.

Cisco nods his assent. He has no idea how Iris finds these things ‘fun,’ and he’s about to text that to her when her photo lights up his phone display and the incoming call starts beeping.

“Iris?”

He clicks ‘accept’ and the first thing he hears are the screams of the dead in the background. “Where the hell are you guys?!” Iris shouts.


End file.
